Automatic speech recognition (ASR) technology has improved greatly in recent years, and various companies are beginning to use it to provide customer service, such as in interactive voice response (IVR) systems. Multiple vendors offer different forms of ASR technology, and customers may desire to analyze and compare competing ASR products before selecting a particular ASR product for implementation.
For example, a company may desire to evaluate and compare selected ASR products or systems by conducting usability studies in which individuals, such as customers of the company, interact with the selected ASR systems by telephone. Each ASR system may interpret the participant's utterances and produce a log file detailing each event that occurs during a call. The ASR log files would thus contain ASR performance data. As recognized by the present invention, logs files produced by ASR products are difficult to analyze because of their content and form. The present invention addresses that difficulty.